


Unapologize

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara apologizes after telling Cat a surprising truth. Cat says she needs to own her decisions, to stop apologizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologize

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following lyrics
> 
> "I unapologize, I meant every word  
> Won't take back the way I feel about you  
> I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
> And I won't try to fight them back  
> Or hide my feelings for you  
> I unapologize"

“Miss Grant?”

“What is it Kiera?”

Kara stands on the balcony, eyebrow slightly raised, in her Super suit. Cat has yet to look up and yet seems to instinctively know it’s her assistant calling her name. Clearing her throat, she speaks quietly “she loves you, you know?”

“Who Kiera?” Cat finally looks up from the article on her desk “Supergirl? I thought you were my assistant.”

Kara laughs lightly “honest mistake.” She walks to the glass doors and waits for Cat to motion her inside “Kara Danvers is in love with you.”

“And she sent you here to tell me?”

Kara raises an eyebrow again “are you telling me you haven’t noticed her watching you? I heard her sobbing in the street outside, she didn’t tell me why she was upset though.”

“Then how do you know she loves me?”

“I heard her say it, right before she began sobbing. Kara and I share a mutual friend in James Olsen, he has asked me to keep an eye on her.” Kara smiles having said her piece, she feels more confident saying these things as Supergirl.

“It’s a silly notion, really, my assistant loves me? Absurd.”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Kara turns and moves to the balcony railing “she spends much of her time catering to your whims, caring for you and about your feelings.”

Cat comes up beside her and studies her “just who are you trying to convince?”

Kara steps back from the railing and levitates her body a few inches off the ground “watch her and you’ll know.” She lifts herself higher “and by the way Miss Grant, I appreciate your forgiveness for what transpired a few weeks ago.”

Cat scrunches her face in concentration trying to think over their interactions, finally coming up with the whole being thrown from the balcony forty floors up “yes well, next time I wont be so forgiving.”

Kara lifts herself into full flight mode “just watch her” she says once more before taking off.

\---------------------K|S|C---------------------

“Your latte M-Miss Grant.”

Cat looks up from her desk at the woman before her and studies her quickly before averting her gaze “thank you Kiera.” She watches as Kara turns to leave and thinks over what Supergirl had told her the night before.

She thought back over all of the interactions she’d had with her bumbling assistant in the past two years and knew without a doubt that the dynamic had changed between them in that time. She valued the young woman’s input on certain aspects of their day to day, she accepted Kara’s need to talk about mundane subjects and comments about social aspects of the office; and of course if she were ever questioned on that fact then she’d deny it. In fact, Cat Grant valued Kara.

Cat watched as Kara stopped by Walt’s desk, he obviously said something funny as Kara tipped her head back and laughed and Cat felt a smile tug at her own lips. Kara turned then and walked back to her own desk, smile still on her lips as she glanced through the glass walls and the smile widened.

Cat averted her gaze again, maybe Supergirl was right.

She brought up the memory of the day a few weeks ago when Kara had come into work a changed woman, quite literally. Cat had looked her over, complimented her on dressing like an adult when really she’d been repulsed, she wanted her cardigan wearing assistant back.

And this exact moment is when the realisation hits her. Kara’s personality change and the wardrobe makeover coincided with Supergirl throwing her from the balcony. Coincidence, Cat doesn’t think so.

So when Supergirl was telling her that Kara Danvers was in love with her, what she was really telling her was that she was in love with her.

Cat shakes her head and stands before moving over to the balcony railing. She’d been halfway to the ground before Supergirl had finally caught her, would someone that loved her do such a thing? She turns and spies the untouched latte on her desk, the piping hot latte that she never manages to get at that temperature when ordering it herself and realises, not for the first time that Kara Danvers is possibly, definitely Supergirl, the signs had always been there.

The memory of Kara’s job interview comes to her mind and she remembers how the young woman had managed to somehow know that she needed regular refills of certain medications, how she needed another pen because the one she had picked up had been out of ink and slaps her forehead, the truth had been there under her nose since day one.

“Kiera” she calls softly, not moving from the balcony and watches through the glass doors as the young woman moves from her desk to join her. _Interesting_ Cat thinks as Kara finds her standing on the balcony “how did you know I needed to speak with you?”

Kara pushes her glasses further up on her nose “I heard you call my name.”

Cat turns away and whispers “I barely spoke it.”

“I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t catch that.”

Cat turns “drop the façade Supergirl, there’s no fooling me this time.” Cat observes the young woman as she seems to fumble for something to say to counter her accusation “don’t even try it, do not lie to me again Kara.”

Kara smirks “you finally got it right.”

“What that you’re Supergirl?”

Kara shakes her head and drops her gaze nervously “my name.”

Cat smirks “I notice you didn’t deny the Supergirl comment.”

Kara sighs “is there any point?”

Cat turns back to the balcony railing, leaning on her elbows she watches as the sky darkens and the city lights begin coming up “was it true? What you said last night.”

“I meant every word but if it makes you uncomfortable, I-I’m sorry.”

“Again with not denying.” Cat murmurs “and again with the apologizing. God Keira, can’t you ever just own your decisions?”

“I-I” Kara stops herself from apologizing again “what do you want me to say?”

Cat turns back to face Kara and studies her carefully “were you really sobbing in the street?” Kara just nods “because of what I said?”

Kara shakes her head “because I don’t know how to act around you anymore. I nearly killed you.”

“But you caught me.” Cat steps into the young superhero’s space “you would never have let me hit the ground no matter what was going on with you.”

Kara shakes her head and looks down again “I threw you off this balcony, how can you not hate me?”

Cat reaches out and lifts Kara’s face to hers “how can you not hate _me_? I’ve said some pretty awful things to and about you.” She drops her hand from Kara’s chin “how can you claim to be in love with me when I’m an awful person?”

“You’re not awful” Kara states with conviction “I’ve seen your concern and love for your son, I’ve seen you care about the assistant that knelt on the floor of your office amazed at the fact that she was bleeding from a cut on her finger, for the same assistant that came into work with a broken arm.”

“A broken arm that was mysteriously healed the next day” Cat interrupts.

“A set of unfortunate circumstances.” Kara sighs again “I said some hurtful things a few weeks ago.”

Cat lets out her own sigh “and we’re back to that. I thought I told Supergirl I’d get over it, and I have.” Cat sits on the couch on the balcony as the staff begin filing out of the building and motions Kara to sit “are you going to take back what you said last night?”

Kara takes a seat next to her “I said if it makes you uncomfortable, yes.”

“And if it doesn’t make me uncomfortable?”

“Then all I could hope for would be the small moments, like this here with you now.”

“Why?” Cat asks, genuinely confused “are you wanting me to love you or not?” Kara looks down “for God’s sake, Kara, stop looking down, own it.”

“I want it but I can’t have it” Kara whispers softly.

“I don’t have super hearing so let me ask if I got that right, you can’t have it? What on earth are you talking about.”

Kara looks up and sighs before slipping her glasses off “because of this” she points to her face “because of her. If they find out about you, you could become a target and Carter too.”

“So why say anything at all?”

“B-because I couldn’t hold it in any longer.”

They sit in silence for a moment as Cat digest’s everything “don’t you think I should have some say in this?”

“I can’t put you in danger.”

“That’s my decision to make, not yours to take from me.” Cat turns to face Kara “you foolish girl” Kara’s eyebrow quirks “underneath the ice, lays a broken woman that was beginning to heal under the care of the most caring, loving, extraordinary young woman I’ve ever met.”

“C-Cat?”

“Ah finally, don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been avoiding using my name.”

“What are you saying?”

Cat leans forward and grasps Kara’s chin “listen carefully little Kryptonian, I’m in love with you too.”

Kara laughs nervously “technically not so little, I’m almost fifty years old.”

Cat’s surprise is evident “what?”

“I was thirteen when I left Krypton, spent twenty-four years in the Phantom Zone though time didn’t pass and have been on Earth for twelve. I’m a forty-nine year old woman in a twenty-five year old’s body” she smiled lightly “feel better about that supposed age gap that I know was going through your head?”

“Can you read minds?”

“Nope” Kara smiles a little wider “just knew it was going to be an issue.”

Cat’s smile doesn’t quite match Kara’s and she scoffs “now the only issue is that you’re my assistant.”

“Not as of now.”

Cat looks at her, genuinely confused “why?”

“You’re going to fire me, aren’t you?”

“Again, why?”

Kara looks at her “a few months ago when you thought you’d figured out who Supergirl was, you tried to fire me claiming you wouldn’t be the cause of me not saving someone. I assume that’s still your view.”

“You know what they say about assuming, Kara.”

Kara nods “so what do we do?”

Cat shrugs “you move on but I’m not firing you.”

“And Supergirl’s secret identity?”

“Stays with me and will go to the grave.” Cat leans in closer “now kiss me.”

Kara smiles widely as she meets Cat’s lips with her own, no longer having to imagine what they feel like against her own.

Cat pulls away before the kiss can intensify “tell me what happened a few weeks ago, you mentioned something about your brain being altered?”

“Maxwell Lord tried to manufacture a substance that is harmful to me on this planet called Kryptonite, somehow he messed it up and it turned into something called Red Kryptonite, it has the same effect of alcohol for humans. It lowers the inhibitions, the walls that are built to keep the most awful things locked away but it’s a more permanent kind of effect. Lord managed to concoct an antidote fortunately and some time spent under sun lamps restored me back to myself.”

“It will get better Kara.”

Kara sighs “in time I hope to earn back everyone’s trust, including yours.”

Cat leans in and kisses her again “I never stopped trusting you Kara.”

“Then I unapologize, I’m not sorry for what I said last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Unapologize" by Carrie Underwood


End file.
